books_turn_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Voldemort
History Voldemort real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle he was born 31st of December 1926 at Wool's Orphanage in London. Child Hood '' Tom grew up in the orphanage unaware of his wizarding heritage. The staff muggles don't know nothing about his mother or this magical background. Albus Dumbledore meet Tom encounter with Albus. ''Chamber of Secrets Tom became obsessed with his heritage began searching hunger. He searched his father's name in the school's trophy case in Hogwart perfects records of wizarding history. Found his father never attend Hogwarts finally forced his father was the muggle parent and his mother only magical one. Time around that Tom Riddle change his name to Lord Voldemort ''remind of his filthy muggle father. ''Attack at Godric Hollows .]] Ten years of the first wizarding war height of a prophecy was given by Sybill Trelawney to Dumbledore. The prophecy was overheard by Death Eater and informant by Severus Snape. According Dumbledore, Snape only hear half of the prophecy. There were at time two babies to whom to the prophecy could have referred - Harry Potter the half-blood of James and Lily Potter or Neville Longbottom, the pure-blood son of Alice and Frank Longbottom. Both families had sought Voldemort that three times and both families were members of the Order of the Phoenix. Both children in question were born at the end of July. Voldemort chose to target Harry instead of Neville. After long search, Voldemort discovered the identity of the Potter's secret keeper (Peter Pettigrew) told where their secret location. Voldemort traveled to their home on Halloween. Upon arriving he saw Potters in the same room. James was playing with Harry. Seeing Voldemort coming he told Lily take Harry to safety. Voldemort enter the home and kill James before he could grab his wand. Attack Underground Chamber Harry arrive at the obstacle of Albus Dumbledore - Mirror of Erised. Standing there was Quirinus Quirrell. Harry told him that Snape try to him but Quirrel say that he the one trying to kill Harry while Snape try to save him. He let the troll in on Halloween. He figured out how to the Stone but Voldemort told him use the boy. Quirrell summoned Harry tell him what he saw in the mirror. Harry lied winning the House Cup. Voldemort wasn't fooled and Quirrel he wants to speak to Harry. Quirrell unwrap turban to reveal a red-eyed and snake looking face. Voldemort told Harry unicorn's blood to live of another. Voldemort ask join him and live but Harry refused and order Quirrell to kill Harry. Lily's loving sacrifice ten years earlier. Quirrell can't touch him without experiencing debilitating levels of pain and have his flesh burn. Around that moment, Harry fell unconscious due to his injuires and pain of his scar. Voldemort left Quirrell body and fled, abandoning his servant to die. After Voldemort fleet, Albus Dumbledore descended chambers reaching the Philosopher Stone's chamber he found Harry unconscious and to his aid. Reopening the Chamber of Secrets Harry next reached sets of doors with serpent, and spoke in Parseltongue. It opened allowing him into the chamber of secrets discovered Ginny collapsed at the foot of statue of Salazar Slytherin. Tom appears behind telling that she won't wake and Harry told that they are great danger, but Tom scoffed. Told how easy capture Hagrid and believed he wanted to stop the attacks. He began show Harry his name "Tom Marvolo Riddle" ''could rearranged into ''"I am Lord Voldemort". ''Harry find the truth, continued asking him more questions. Argue of Voldemort's magical experiments, Harry told Dumbledore is greatest sorcerer in the world. Loyalty summoned Fawke to come Harry aid, Tom told him ''"Dumbleodore sent his great defender old song bird and old hat". ''He summoned the great Basilisk to kill Harry Potter. Fawkes came it blinded Basilisk and Tom said it can smell Harry. He ran to the sewers the Basilisk almost about to kill Harry but he threw a rock. Basilisk went away, Harry ran back to Tom and Ginny. Basilisk come back continued attacking Harry, he saw the Sword of Godric Gryffindore pull it out of the sorting hat. Strike Basilisk through the roof of the mouth mortally wounding it. One it fangs pierced Harry's arm, poisoning him. Tom told him he only have minute to live. Harry grab Basilisk's fang stabbing the Tom Riddle's Diary (unknowing destory Horcruxes). ''Returning of Lord Voldemort In the Summer of 1994 Frank Bryce saw the light in Little Hangleton cottage and overhear Voldemort plan to kidnap Harry and kill him for good. Nagini told him the take care standing outside the door told Wormtail to move out a kill Frank with a Killing Curse. Harry told Cedric that want a tie for the win both touch the Portkey and transported to the cemetery were Voldemort and Wormtail were waiting. Voldemort order Wormtail to kill Cedric with the Killing Curse and went have bound tightly on gagged to the Riddle Family's tombstone. After Voldemort's rudimentary body into the cauldron containing the near finished position. Peter added two ingredients causing the poisonous-looking blue to burning red before he proceed Harry's blood and added to the Position for his master rebirth. Voldemort call his forces to retreat told how disappointed after 13 years that try to find him. Luicus claiming he the one everything he could all along to find Voldemort and rise him again. Wormtail ask for return and Voldemort give him a sliver hand (that later kill him). Voldemort find dead Cedric told what handsome boy but Harry told him don't touch him. Voldemort also forgot Harry was here. Told how he lost his power 13 years cause of Lily's love sacrifices it won't let him touch Harry. Begin humiliate and mocking Harry untied to a duel with him. Use Crusiatic Curse several times and Imperius Curse on Harry. Voldemort promise Nagini he would have Harry after he kill him. Voldemort ready end the duel with him a Killing Curse and Harry cast Expelliarmus their twin-core wands became locked in Priori Incantatem. People that Voldemort kill reappear they told Harry that they will hold Voldemort off while he needs to escape. Harry grab the Portkey and Cedric's body left. Voldemort's plan went really wrong. Second Wizarding War Battle for the Prophecy Voldemort use a fault vision for lure Harry to Departments of Mysterious as pretend to torture Sirius Black. Voldemort's attempt securing the prophecy was to have Lucius Malfoy put Order member. After Bellatrix killed Sirius, Harry ran after her advantage her for his godfather death. Harry was about to kill Bellatrix but Voldemort arrive to finish him off. Dumbledore came just in time Voldemort and him started a duel. Voldemort begin possessed Harry hoping Dumbledore will kill him. Harry told him he will never know love and feel sorry for him. Voldemort vanished when Ministry of Magic arrive. Dumbledore Plot Voldemort order Draco to kill Dumbledore or he will kill his parents. Only wizard he ever scare of. Battle of Seven Potters On the summer of 1997, finds out of Harry Potter's protection age that the order will move him from the Dursley to one of the Order. Voldemort ask when they are moving Harry. Severus said be next Saturday night at night falls four days before his birthday. Plan to take over Ministry of Magic. Yaxley going replace Pius the Head of the Department. If going to kill Harry he need to burrow someone else wand ask some volunteer their wand honour. No one did, he decided to Lucius's wand, to further humiliate him after fail at the Department of Mysteries to retrieve a prophecy. Voldemort forced Draco to kill Dumbledore but eventully done by Severus Snape. For their punishment use Malfoy Manor as there meeting place and order Lucius his wand ask the core. During the battle of seven Potters, Voldemort killed Moody by a Killing Curse meant for Fletcher that he the real Harry. Voldemort then pursued Hermione and Kingsley Shacklebot. Voldemort broke off pursuit when the real Harry was discovered. The real Harry was discover when he discharm Stan Shunpike. Strike a Killing Curse at him. Battle of Hogwarts Voldemort finds out Harry plan, he told Nagini to find him and kill him. Voldemort voice rang through the hall and heard throughout all of Hogwarts and Hogmeade. Bring him Harry Potter by midnight and no will get hurt. He tells the Death Eater they never learn begin strike shield that help Harry get some time. Hermione and Ron destroy one of his horcrux and made him break the shield. Another of his horcrux been destroy by Harry. Tell Nagini he must keep her safe. Lucius told him call off this attack just seek the boy himself. He said doesn't need to seek the boy and tells him bring him Severus to him. During chat between Voldemort and Severus, Severus when the boy come it won't fail him. Severus beg try to continued the attack but Voldemort refused. Tell he been Severus begin a good servant and that he will live forever. Voldemort kill Severus with the elder wand. Harry heard Voldemort's magically amplified voice, speaking to everyone told giving Harry Potter one hour to surrender or threatening to kill everyone. Harry came to the Forbidden Forest that find out he a horcrux. Voldemort standing there Elder Wand front of him waiting for Harry with the Death Eaters. Harry comes alone Voldemort strike a Killing Curse aim at Harry and failed kill him again. Ask Narcissa see the boy is dead but she lied to Voldemort and the Death Eater to save her family. Voldemort announced Harry Potter is dead and how he die about his victory. Ask come and join him or die, but Neville refused join with him. Voldemort decided to kill Neville but Harry jump out Hagrid arms strike curse on Nagini. He put a a Full Body - Bind Curse on Neville as he about give sword to Harry. Neville beheaded Nagini while Voldemort and Harry are in a duel. Voldemort kill him but his own Killing Curse. Elder Wand belongs to Harry. Appearances * Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (book) (first appearance) * Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (film) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (book) (as memory Tom Riddle) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) (as memory Tom Riddle) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (book) (mentioned) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) (mentioned) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (book) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (book) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) * Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (book) (flashback) * Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (film) (flashback) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film) (Appear both Part 1 and 2) Galleries Videos Voldemort Voldemort Voldemort Category:Male Villains Category:Adults Category:Death Eaters Category:Wizards/Witches Category:Deceased Voldemort Category:Mass Murder Villains Category:Slytherin Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Mass Murders